Take Me To Church
Lyrics Spencer: My lover's got humour She's the giggle at a funeral Knows everybody's disapproval I should've worshipped her sooner If the heavens ever did speak She's the last true mouthpiece Every Sunday's getting more bleak A fresh poison each week We were born sick You heard them say it My church offers no absolutes She tells me "Worship in the bedroom" The only heaven I'll be sent to Is when I'm alone with you Jayce with Monique (and Teen Justice): I was born sick But I love it (Command me to be well) Spencer: Aay, amen, amen, amen Spencer and Sebastian with Teen Justice: Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Spencer and Sebastian with Monique and Teen Justice: Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Jayce: If I'm a pagan of the good times My lover's the sunlight To keep the goddess on my side She demands a sacrifice Sebastian with Erin: Drain the whole sea Get something shiny Erin: Something meaty for the main course Spencer: That's a fine looking high horse Monique: What you got in the stable? Jayce: We've a lot of starving faithful Spencer with Erin: That looks tasty That looks plenty This is hungry work Spencer with Erin and Teen Justice: Take me to church (Sebastian:Take me to church) Spencer and Sebastian with Teen Justice: I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins, so you can sharpen your knife Offer me my deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Spencer and Sebastian with Erin and Teen Justice: Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins, so you can sharpen your knife Offer me my deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Jayce with Monique: No masters or kings When the ritual begins There is no sweeter innocence Than our gentle sin Spencer with Erin: In the madness and soil of That sad earthly scene Only then I am human Only then I am clean Spencer: Oh, oh Amen, amen, amen Spencer with Monique and Teen Justice: Take me to church Spencer with Jayce and Teen Justice (Monique): I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies (Woah) I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife (Yeah) Offer me that deathless death Good god, let me give you my life (Let me give you my life) Spencer with Jayce, Erin and Teen Justice (and Monique): Take me to church I'll worship (like a dog at the shrine of your lies) I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good god, let me give you my life Teen Justice: Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs